Love is weakness, Maleficent
by swensundayshow
Summary: Both innocent, both betrayed and too much understanding to call them just soulmates. But is there anything Regina knows what Maleficent doesn't? Who is going to lit the fire up first? Rated M.


I don't have a clue as to why I've written this. Still hope you'll like it.

Long whip slashed bottom of an onyx leading horse to speed up the black royal carriage. There was a wedding she didn't want to miss as the code of nobility preached. Everything else of her wanted to stay home and lock her classy ass in the disgusting opulent bedroom her beloved mother had managed. You did it, I'm alone, unloved, everything than respected but rich, she was used to shout, her voice echoing throughout the residency and scarying guards down at the gate.

She felt the shortening distance arousing her memories. They were getting more vivid and painful. Truth was that she had never got over it. She wasn't ready to meet her after that long time they got used to alienate the one another. A lot of things happened in that period. She had been always hearing about the "queen's forgotten friend" planning revenge, falling for her victim and saving the Sleeping Beauty, eventually, as those news had flown over the walls of her castle. But did she know what was happening here?

Rivers jumped out of his saddle to open door for her majesty. She took all the three stairs down slowly, balancing on heels. No one had moved. She lifted her head up to see entire castle. The castle that it all had begun with. But now, it was brighter than she remembered; flourishing. Sunlights were reflecting in window glasses and wind was playing with the snow white curtains hung on flagpoles. She curled her lips in distasteand sighed.

"The queen arrived," a breathless noble announced in princess ear. Maleficent nodded as she saw her uncertain expression. Aurora wasn't sure she'd like to have her here. She heard too much about the powerful and heartless queen that ruled in a land of enchated forest. But it was her fate's wish and she'd do anything to repay her debt. Actually, Maleficent had told her so many stories about the Evil Queen...

"She wasn't always evil," she said, casting down her eyes like she was looking for forgiveness somewhere between the crumbs on the ground. Everyday she had been regretting holding herself back from love that could be inappropriate. And then, she was too much into planning her vegeance against Stefan, who did something Regina would've never done, that she didn't even know what exactly happened with her. "We used to be friends, very good friends," she continued. "We'd been playing all day together, racing who's faster - flying me or Regina riding a horse." A smile formed on her face before frowning."Then... something happened. I'd fallen in love and it proved like a big mistake, right as she kept saying and I pretended not to hear. I changed and my vindictiveness might have displaced her from my heart."

"Why now? You're back - good, aren't you? But she-" Something inside stopped her. Seeing her godmother that vulnerable wasn't a daily routine. It was strong only misunderstood woman who finally found what she was looking for. Her story seemed so similiar with the story of her friend, which she had to guess about. Maybe she just wanted to fix it and show that 'who you really are' always wins.

"Can we just leave it like that, please?" She whispered, pushing tears back as the memories kicked her heart. "It seems like obligation for me to invite her."

All in the room fell into silence as if they had felt something negative in the air or they just simply heard the heavy footsteps of guards accompanied by slow heel walk. Scared faces and quiet whispering didn't comfort her at all but Maleficent was sure if something happened she would be able to deal with it.

However, everything she thought to be sure about disappeared as one of her own guards opened door for new coming. Now, even loudersound of heels clicking against the marble floor set their pulse faster and as soon as she appeared, each of them forgot to breathe at all.

Long dark softly curled hair was brushed back into bun held by glittering clip. Just one thin strand was released, touching her collarbone. Dark violet corset had been narrowing her waist and pushing up her breasts, which black translucent fabric of her dress didn't bother to cover. Front side of black skirt was cascade imperforated down on both sides, revealing her long legs bared to knees where edge of her black leather boots started.

It seemed like Maleficent was the only one who kept staring at her face. Lips as red as blood and chocolate demonic eyes decorated with dark shadows evanescent slightly up to her temples. There stood someone she didn't recognise, someone completely different from the nice smiling girl she left couple years ago behind. Was she also part of that change? Her shock became into an uncontrolled panic, though, she had to move.

"Thank you for coming." she said quietly as she pecked her cheeks. Regina heard the sincerity in her voice, although, sent back merely a fake smile.

"I'm glad to see you, too."

She had a seat at the dinning table right next to Maleficent and took position of a quiet watcher. They were discussing so many unnecessary bullshits and sensless problems as it made her sick. Why to make an effort to hunt somebody who ruined your life if you can puzzle over the right color of a table-cloth. She felt her back hurting because of the damn corset which forced her to keep back as straight as a ruler. She leaned back to relieve a little, her bottom slipped on an edge of the chair. Everything she wished was to slide inconspicuously under the table and melt like an ice onto the ground but she doubt no one would notice the Evil Queen's slush. She ducked her head to look at her hands, still place in her lap. Everyone would note she was bored, though, Maleficent didn't capture anything because she was doing her best to avoid to look at her or for God's Sake speak to her right like everyone around did. She finally began to admit it may have been mistake.

The feast was over and all of them jumped up to catch their partners for a dance just to be out of the death smelling zone. Regina narrowed her eyes. Couldn't they be more readable about how much they want her to leave?! It was more than awkward. She could leave, of course. And she surprised herself every second she wasn't disappearing in the stinky purple smoke. She doesn't deserve this, Regina, her conscience had spoken to her.

She glanced at the woman next to her who stayed with her as the only one. Her long straight hair was running along her back where the beautiful wings were composed. Her lips had a hint of light pink but the incredible colorful eyes didn't look at her. Instead, she kept staring at Aurora dancing with prince Phillip.

Hour passed and the two were still sitting there side by side. Both remembered the times they were just lying on soft mosses, eyes closed, not speaking for a longer time. Sun was tickling their noses until cute freckles cropped up on Regina's. But now, the voltage between them was cuttable.

Regina stood up and leaned to her friend. "Thank you for inviting me." Before Maleficent could stop her, she straightened and walked in a direction outside. It was always better to feel like an idiot home than in foreign castle. In addition, they hadn't any comforting mirror. Music silenced and everyone stopped dancing, turning to the leaving queen. Maleficent stood up as well and smiled on them, gesturing to continu, before following her friend.

Regina walked through the gate and waved at her guards. "Berkley, we're leaving." she said firmly. He nodded and opened door for her as they came to the fiacre. She took a left side of her skirt to lift it up but dropped as someone's hand caught her shoulder.

"Could I take you for a walk?" A soft voice caressed her ears.

"You know, I was just -" She turned to meet the divine eyes. Like emerald drowned in an endless ocean with a hint of brown she wasn't able to put together with that. No, her conscience voiced again. "There's someone thinking I'm trying to kill them. I don't want to disappoint them," she shrugged and turned back to get in.

"Snow White can handle that, trust me." Maleficent opposed and Regina smiled at the inside of her carriage.

So?" She incited her. "If I knew you're gonna offer me just another moments of silence I would -"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I know these are just worthless words for what I have done to you but I really am. I chased you away for anything than pain he caused me. You were right and I shouldn't have let you go." she spit out.

"That -" Regina butted in, raising her point finger, but Maleficent cut her again.

"Please, let me to say it." Regina nodded and glanced down at the stone pavement. "I am the last one you should forgive because I was completely blinded by the anger and retaliation desire that I didn't even bother to find you and bring you back." Her voice was shaking and she felt angst. "No matter how you decide I'll be always here for you. I can help you, now."

"Help me?" She snapped and gasped for air. "Kill my step-daughter, that's the only way you can be useful to me." She had to admit that those words sounded better before she said them loud. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"No. it's okay. You have all rights to be pissed. Though, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how?" She asked, realising they had already gone through the royal garden and now they were walking along a cold corridor ending with stairs.

"I went through it. So could you." She stopped in front of first door on her right when they went up the second floor and she turned to her. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as Maleficent looked up and down her.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." She burst out. "You did because you got your revenge. You killed him, didn't you?"

"Good point," she raised her finger and pushed the doors to her bedroom. "Although, I'm not responsible for death of any other innocent people."

"Well, that's a tie." Regina smirked and followed her inside after momentary hesitation. She felt things the old way they were once. Stilll, the woman's treachery disturbed it. Maleficent surely didn't know about Daniel. Fairytales about true love died for Maleficent with Stefan and the kind of love she woke Aurora up with was much more different. True but differentso she would never understand that. Especially when it was Regina, herself, crying that love is weakness before she left, digging her heels to the horses weaknesses.

For the rest of the wedding day, they were sitting in Maleficent's bedroom, gossiping about their lives, things they heard about each other that changed plots on their way to them and not once burst into unstoppable laugh making their stomaches clutched in spasms.

"You wouldn't! You have no idea.." she raised her hand with a fireball levitating few inches above her palm. Maleficent smiled a saucy smile and extinguished it with one simple blow. Regina jumped up from the couch and pushed her tongue against the inside of her chin. "Let's figure it out."

"Still that naive? Sweet." she sing-songed but stood up as well. In that moment Regina started to throw her fireballs one after one but each of them was blowed away in Maleficent's defense. She avoided one that flew outside through opened balcony doors and returned attack. Few small drops sprinkled her cheeks as the sharply thrown waterball hit and splashed against Regina's chest. She looked down at her wet dress and then slowly back up at Maleficent, her face expression saying it all. Within second she reached her hand forward and sent a crippling spell on the bottom half of her body. The brunette gulped and supressed a hiss when her knees cracked as they hit the floor. Arm reflexively flew up in the air and tossed Regina away. Her back slammed the wall and she slid down behind the armchair she had overflown. Maleficent was up again, her hands instantly covered her mouth from laughing. But she felt a sudden panic when her friend hadn't showed up.

"Gina, are you okay? I told you that you can never win this fight." She smiled again and stepped forward to take a look. No one was there. Suddenly, she felt a slight gust of wind behind her back and characteristic scent of purple fume that swallowed her.

"Not anymore," Regina whispered in her ear. "Move and die."

"Right, right. I'm giving up." She laughed and bit the inside of her cheek, hands up.

"Come on!" The disappointment in queen's voice was distinct. Maleficent turned as fast as light and pushed her back. Regina staggered, lost her balance as wooden frame of bed buckled her legs and fell onto red satin incrustation. "Not fair," she groaned, still lying down. Her friend came closer and leaned against the beam holding curtains above the bed. Regina propped her elbows onto the blanket and lifted her head up to see her friend chuckling. They locked their eyes hardly with each other. It was kind of embarrassing so Maleficent moved and flopped herself down beside Regina. "No it wasn't."

"I need to tell you somethig," she mumbled but the brunette flipped on her side and pressed index finger against Regina's lips. "I know."

"You know?" Her majesty asked, voice reaching an octave higher. She turned head to her, stopped staring at the stone ceiling. Another reason to find her? She should've be freaking upset right now. Why didn't she tell her? Or maybe she, herself, was supposed to be the one to break the ice first.

"I'm sorry," Maleficent smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry doesn't really mean a thing in your case." The answer sounded colder than she wanted. Sudden uncertainty ran through her body. Were they talking about the same issue? Maybe she should take back off.

"So if Snow -"

"Okay woman, I don't like quibble. Actions are mean to me." Nervous smile formed across her face. Before she could catch another futile thought to develop it into a totally shit, Maleficent leaned to her and the soft pink lips touched hers. Thousands of spikes pierced every part of her body. Regina jerked back. Maleficent just hit the place it hurted most, did a thing Regina was hoping for being untrue, so she didn't have to regret anything - showed she felt something for her, too. Maleficent blinked at her few times and waited, not moving nor breathing. The adrenaline suffusing Regina's body supressed the tears and not giving herself time to think it through she returned the kiss. She sucked her full bottom lip and her tongue found its way through the slot she had made while Maleficent's index finger ran down her cheek to her collarbone and back up her neck before all fingers ended up lost in the dark thick hair. Rubbing Regina's cheek with her thumb, she swung up on her, one leg between hers, so Regina's one leg bent in knee was clung with her bared thigh to Maleficent's hip. She felt her heat all over her own body. Both were wiggling in the same rythm, Regina's soggy dress cooling them down. A pant escaped from the queen's throat as Maleficent found the right spot on her neck, warm breath causing an explosion in her. Too many explosions. She felt Maleficent's knee pressed between her legs drawing slow circles against her wet lacy panties, while her tongue traced the side of her neck before she took her chin to reach her lips, again. After a while Maleficent brought her hand to the waistband of the panties and slipped under them. Their lips swollen, tongues playing with each other roughly. Her index finger anchored on her core, teasing, while placing her middle finger against Regina's opening before she slowly moved herself inside. Regina moaned and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist, pulling her closer so she began to bump in and outher. As she was getting faster, more and considerably louder moans were escaping from majesty's mouth into hers. She got herself back on the spot of her neck, bitting harder into the flesh, lickingand kissing the soft skin around. Regina bit her own bottom lip almost till bleeding in onslaught of upcoming orgasm. She sharply breathed out, not able to inhale again for a moment. Maleficent slipped out of her and smiled like a guilty child before sucking the fluid up from her finger. "Forgiven?"

Still breathless queen frowned and twirled her hand in the air. Both their dresses disappeared in a purple smoke and they stayed just in underwear. "Not yet," she said hoarsely and rolled them over so get herself on a top.

...none of them noticing the black raven sitting on a windowsill.

review please :)


End file.
